Merry Christmas!
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: For Tiger Demon of light's Christmas contest! Everyone has someone to celebrate Christmas with, everyone except Madoka. Is that about to change?


**Merry Christmas! This is my entry for Tiger demon of light's Christmas Contest and it takes place after Zero-G aka Shogun Steel. Hope you enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas!**

Christmas Eve.

Madoka Amano gazed out of the glass doors of the B-pit into the snowy streets of Metal Bey City. Children were busy having snowball fights or making snowmen. Madoka could see the smiles on everyone's face as they slowly passed by her shop. Why wouldn't everyone be happy? After all tomorrow was Christmas and everyone was planning to celebrate it with someone, well everyone except Madoka.

Madoka sighed as she pulled her mug of hot chocolate closer to her mouth and took a long sip. This wasn't how she'd wanted to spend Christmas she had originally planned to spend it with her dad who was all the way in America. He was going to come but because of weather problems all the flights had been cancelled and he couldn't make it.

Tsubasa had gone to another city to spend Christmas with his girlfriend, Gin. Even Benkei was celebrating Christmas with his girlfriend. Zero and Ren were also spending Christmas together while the rest of the gang was spending Christmas with their families.

It's not like they'd left her to be alone during Christmas they'd asked her if she'd want to tag along but she'd said she'd be celebrating Christmas with her father so they'd all left and later he couldn't come.

Madoka took another long sip of her hot chocolate after sometime she went to the basement and sat in the sofa thinking about how boring this Christmas was going to be and didn't realize when she had drifted off to sleep.

Later, she was awakened by the sudden ring of the bell that had been fit in the door of the B-pit.

"Who could it be, the shop's closed" Madoka thought as she climbed the stairs

When she reached up, she was surprised to some little children inside the shop, everyone of them was smiling.

"Sorry but the B-Pit is closed until after Christmas" Madoka said smiling at the little childred

"Were not hear to get out bey fixed" a little girl said

"Were going to different houses to sing Christmas carols" a little boy said

"Were trying to increase the Christmas spirit!" a little girl said

"How nice" Madoka said sweetly

"Can we sing a carol for you" another little boy asked her sweetly

"Of course!" Madoka said smiling

Then the children started their song…

**Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh  
over the fields we go laughing all the way. (Ha ha ha)  
bells on bob tail ring making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing A sleighing song tonight.**

**Oh jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to ride and sing  
in a one horse open sleigh, Hey!  
Jingle bells jingle bells Jingle all the way!  
Oh what joy it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh**

**A day or two ago I thought I'd took a ride  
And soon Miss Fannie Bright  
Seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank Misfortunes seemed his lot  
He got into a drifted bank And we got upset**

**Oh jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
in a one horse open sleigh, Hey!  
Jingle bells jingle bells Jingle all the way!  
Oh what joy it is to ride  
in a one horse open sleigh**

**A day of two ago The story I must tell  
I went out on the snow And on my back I fell;  
A gent was riding by In a one-horse open sleigh  
He laughed a there I sprawling lie But quickly drove away**

**Oh jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!  
Jingle bells jingle bells Jingle all the way!  
Oh what joy it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh**

**The ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls to night  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
To forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack you'll take the lead**

Once the carol was over, Madoka clapped her hands while smiling

"Thank you" Madoka said still smiling

One of the little girls looked around at the B-pit which didn't look very Christmassy as there wasn't a single piece of decoration anywhere.

"Aren't you going to decorate?" the little girl asked

"Well, I was going to but now I'm not going to celebrate Christmas" Madoka said trying to smile

"But why not?" a boy asked

"Because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with" Madoka said smiling sadly

"No one should be alone during Christmas" another girl said

"Yeah, you could come to the Christmas welcome party tonight" a boy said

"Christmas welcome party?" Madoka asked

"Yes, were going to sing carols there as well, tonight in the town center" a girl said

"Would you like to come?" a boy asked

"Well maybe…" Madoka said not sure

"Please?" all the children asked and Madoka smiled

"Well ok" Madoka said

"Great! There's going to be a huge Christmas tree and gingerbread cookies and everything, your going to have tons of fun!" a girl said

"Well I hope so" Madoka said

"be sure to come now were leaving!" a girl said and the children waved to her, she too waved to them and they left.

Once the children had left Madoka looked around the B-pit, Christmas is Madoka's favorite time of the year. She usually does a lot of decorating.

Madoka walked over to a corner of the B-pit where there were a few bags she opened one of them and it revealed Christmas decorations. Madoka had planned to decorate the B-pit with her father but since he couldn't come she hadn't wanted to decorate but now she suddenly wanted to do some decorating so she quickly got into work.

Once she had finished decorating it was already night and the B-pit looked like a completely different place. The walls had red and green streamers hanging from them. There were red and green ribbons everywhere. A huge Christmas tree sat in the middle of the B-Pit and it was beautifully decorated. There were also Christmas lights hanging in different places. The door of the B-Pit had a 'Merry Christmas' sign. She had even pulled out some old dolls of Santa and his reindeers that she had got for Christmas in the past years. The last thing that cam out of the old Christmas presents bag was the show-piece of an angel.

The show-piece had been gifted to her by Gingka.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

Madoka had held a Christmas party in the basement of the B-pit and had invited all of her friends. While everyone was enjoying Gingka had pulled her up into the store without anyone noticing.

"Gingka! Why'd you pull me up here?" Madoka asked

"Well, I wanted to give you this" Gingka said as he took out a gift-box that was wrapped up with red and green wrapping paper

"What is it?" Madoka asked as she took the box from Gingka

"Your Christmas present" Gingka said

Madoka opened the box and it revealed the show-piece of an angel.

"Gingka! It's beautiful!" Madoka said

"Well, it reminded me of you when I first saw it so I thought I'd give it to you" Gingka said smiling

"Aww! Thanks Gingka!" Madoka said and she had hugged him

**oOo Flashback ends oOo**

Madoka smiled remembering that day, now that she thought about it she felt that she should have done more than just hugging him, she should have told him about her feelings them maybe he'd be here today, spending Christmas with her.

Madoka had no idea how long she kept on thinking about this but when she next glanced at the clock it was already past eleven. Remembering the Christmas welcome party to which the children had invited her she quickly grabbed her coat and rushed out of the B-pit into the cold winter streets of Metal Bey City.

Running so she wouldn't feel too cold, Madoka quickly reached the center of town.

There was a huge Christmas tree beautifully decorated. Many people were already there. She could see children in the food corner munching down gingerbread cookies. There was a little stage where the children who'd sang the carol at the B-Pit were standing. They were about to start a Christmas Carol so she went in front of the stage to listen.

**You better watch out you better not cry  
Better not pout I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town**

**He's making a list And checking it twice;  
He's gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town**

**He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
so be good for goodness sake!  
Ohh! You better watch out!  
You better not cry better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town**

Madoka clapped along with the other viewers. She started wandering around the place. Once she had made a round she went in front of the Christmas tree and gazed at it and until a hand touched her shoulder startling her. She turned around and found a red-head that she could never forget.

"Gingka?" Madoka said surprised

"Yupe" Gingka said smiling at her she immediately wrapped him in a tight hug

"I can't believe you're here!" Madoka said

"Wow, you really missed me that much?" Gingka asked

"You have no idea" Madoka said releasing him from the hug, "When did you come to Metal bey City?"

"Today morning" Gingka said

"And you're telling me now?" Madoka asked

"Well, I came to the B-Pit when those children were there singing carols and I heard them invite you to this party so I thought I'd surprise you" Gingka said

"Thanks for coming" Madoka said

"Madoka, I have something to ask you" Gingka said

"What is it?" Madoka asked hoping that it would be what she wanted to hear

"Well…" Gingka said and got down on one knee. He took out a small blue box from his pocket and showed it to Madoka then opened it revealing a beautiful ring. Madoka gasped, this was what she'd been waiting for.

" would you do me the honor of becoming ?" Gingka asked

Madoka took some time for everything to register in her brain and when it did an huge smile found it's way into her lips and she forwarded her hand.

"YES!" Madoka practically screamed but due to the noise no one heard her

Gingka grinned and slipped the ring into her finger. He got back on both feet and Madoka immediately pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips touched, right when it struck twelve and everyone yelled-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**I know it was so cheesy but it's my first MFB story so please be nice! Merry Christmas once again an don't forget to review.**


End file.
